


Vanilla

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Vanilla, a nice change from the kinky sex that i've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a vanilla kind of night in dan and phil's flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

It’s a vanilla kind of night in Dan and Phil’s flat. Their lips meet, taking their time to connect and reconnect, relishing in the sound of smacking that was echoing the air. Phil twirls his fingers in Dan’s curls - he didn’t even bother to straighten his hair today.  Dan’s breathing is shallow as Phil slides his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues lazily push against each other, the ends of their mouths pulled up in a smile.

Phil moves his hands down from Dan’s hair, sliding up and down his torso. Dan holds him in a tight hug as Phil’s mouth travels down his neck, stopping at a spot and sucking. Dan lets out a quiet groan, his cock twitching slightly in his sweatpants. Phil gently takes the end of Dan’s shirt between his fingers, separating from Dan’s neck to pull it off. Dan mimics Phil’s movements, taking Phil’s shirt off as well. They press their bodies together, breathing together as one.

Pulling Dan onto the bed, Phil crawls on top of him, planting tiny, delicate kisses all over Dan’s chest. With Phil, Dan doesn’t feel self conscious. Phil makes sure that Dan’s comfortable around him. He makes sure that Dan is happy. Phil presses his lips to Dan’s tummy, causing the younger man to wiggle underneath him. He continues moving down, sliding Dan’s sweatpants off. Phil lightly grabs Dan’s cock, stroking it slowly and with care. Dan whimpers beneath him, bucking his hips slightly. Phil takes his cock into his mouth, sinking down slowly,  bobbing and sucking lazily.

“I love you,” Dan whispers, his fingers now entwined in Phil’s black locks. Phil pulls off and kisses Dan again.

“I love you, too, Dan,” Phil smiles, getting off the bed to get the lube. He pours some on his fingers while Dan spreads his legs. He rubs his fingers together to warm it up and places one at the Dan’s entrance.

“Go ahead,” Dan states, his eyes closed as he feels Phil push inside. The pad of Phil’s finger strokes his walls carefully, sending shocks of pleasure through Dan’s body. He whimpers and nods to Phil, silently telling him to add another. Phil slides another finger in, stretching, pumping, and curling, trying to find Dan’s spot. Dan arches his back and moans, and Phil knows he’s found Dan’s prostate. He fits another finger in to prepare him for his dick.

Phil sits up and takes off the rest of his clothes, taking his time as Dan sits up and watches. Once Phil’s boxers were off, he coats his length in lube, moaning softly as he finally touches himself. He crawls back on top of Dan and lines himself up with his hole. Phil pushes in slowly, causing Dan to throw his head back and gasp. Everything was slow. It was perfect, it was gentle, it was vanilla, and Dan and Phil we’re loving every second of it.

“Are you okay?” Phil groans in Dan’s ear as he thrusts a little faster. Dan nods, his eyes still shut as he focuses on Phil moving inside of him. Phil’s lips find Dan’s neck again, sucking lightly and licking over it. A thin layer of sweat covers Phil’s body as he uses all of his self control to deliver pleasure to Dan. Dan squirms under him, trying to maneuver Phil to his prostate. His eyes shoot open as Phil hits it, scratching Phil’s back lightly.

“Keep going, fuck,” Dan sighs, curling into Phil’s body. Phil moves faster, loving the feeling of Dan around him and the way Dan clings onto him like he’s the only thing in the world. He hears Dan’s whimpers and gasps and he can feel himself edging closer and closer. He speeds up and connects their lips together for a long, languid kiss. Phil reaches his high, pulling away from Dan as he throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his hips work through his orgasm. He grips Dan’s cock from between them and strokes him along with the little energy he has left. Dan tosses his head, his blunt fingernails digging into Phil’s back as he releases, cum painting his and Phil’s stomachs.

Phil pulls out of Dan and reaches over to grab a towel they left out. He cleans Dan first, making sure to not be rough. Dan’s hold is still tight on Phil, making it hard for Phil to clean them up. When Phil finishes, they kiss once more. Phil pulls the duvet over them, their bodies wrapping into each other.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Phil asks Dan, who was currently still fuzzy from his orgasm.

“Hmm, maybe,” Dan smiles and hugs Phil.

“Well, I love you. A lot,” Phil hugs back, their bodies pressed together innocently. Their breathing becomes one, their eyes closing into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
